Two Halfs
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: They say if you love something, you've got to let it go. And if it comes back, then it means so much more. But if it never does, at least you will know, That it was something you had to go through to grow. ***One Shot*** SasuSaku Based on the Heather Headley song In my Mind Limey Content


**This is a SasuSaku one shot... Actually my first One-Shot. Please Enjoy!**

 **Song Fic... Lyrics performed by: Heather Headley (In My Mind)**

* * *

 _Imagine seeing him on the town  
Holding another hand  
She's starin' me down,  
So I figure that he told her who I am.  
But it don't matter either way,  
What they do or say cause ain't nothin' changed.  
He's standing with her, but his soul is calling out my name._

* * *

"So how does it feel to be back forehead?" The beautiful blue eyes blonde flipped her long bang from her face eyeing her jade eyed counterpart.

"I just got back, I don't even know how to feel Pig." She rolled her eyes in response. It had been so long since the two friends last saw each other, 10 years since the day _he_ told her to go pursue her dreams saying _he'd_ do the same.

She was angry at him for pushing her away.

As a result, she never spoke of returning.

They never spoke at all.

Her mind couldn't help but wander to _those days,_ when they were in love and happy before ambition and misunderstanding tore them apart. She never got over it and deep inside she hoped he hadn't either.

Fate must not be on her side as she glances at the bustling street where a beautiful woman with long raven locks whose deep mocha eyes are locked on her form. The woman with short pink hair and bright emerald gems is sitting in an outside table drinking frappes and having scones with her blonde friend.

Attached to the beautiful woman's hand is another larger hand. The fingers intertwined lovingly as they walked on the opposite side of the road. A diamond sparkled in the sun. They come to a halt when his eyes drift across as a blur of pink hair comes into view.

No one else has that hair.

Hair he hasn't seen in a decade.

Laughter he hasn't heard since.

His fiancé, the beautiful leggy raven haired woman notices he's distracted. She follows his field of view to find two women, one of which she is sure is his ex-girlfriend and high school sweetheart. Thank pink hair is unmistakable.

All those pictures he refused to throw out had her in them- the reason for most of their fights.

Onyx and Emerald locked. Through unruly longer obsidian strands framing his matured alabaster skin those deep dark eyes furrowed.

He thought she'd never come back.

She left to follow her dreams.

He pushed her away yet hoped she'd stay.

She was always stubborn, so stubborn.

Sasuke's heart was beating violently against his chest. For a moment he felt it ache. Those small soft plump pink lips formed an "O" as soon as they locked eyes. Tears gathered in the corners of her brilliant widened jade eyes, the emotions they displayed were evident- pain and resignation.

He became aware that now isn't then and the woman who stands beside him isn't her.

No, the woman beside him is his fiancé, a title he didn't get to bestow on her. So even though he wanted to cross that street and gather the pinkette his arms, he couldn't. That is the past.

He no longer has the rights.

There's someone else now.

The tug on his arm tells him he had to move on even if he is reluctant to do so. He convinces himself that the reticence he feels in regards is simple nostalgia of all _their_ good times.

* * *

 _In my mind, I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind, I'll always be his girl._

* * *

That day haunted her mind for months. She did her best to avoid any place she thought she might see him.

Ino apologized over and over again for not having warned her of what she might find but it wasn't the blondes fault. Her return was a surprise.

How foolish had she been for thinking that he wouldn't move on?!

She always thought that she'd be the one holding his hand with a diamond ring clad finger, but she isn't.

It doesn't change how she feels.

It doesn't change the longing in her heart.

* * *

 _Saw his momma just the other day,_  
 _Said he'd been through a spell._  
 _Had a bad break up, thinks he's on his way up, it's hard to tell._  
 _She said I think it'd do some good if you called him every now and then._  
 _You see he's been through some things and I'm thinking he could really use a friend._

* * *

On the way home from work, she stops by her favorite dango shop. After she purchases some of the delightfully sweet treats, she heads towards the door absentmindedly and runs into an elegant woman with long stygian tresses.

A gasp is heard when the woman looks up at the pink haired woman. The older woman smiles at her fondly with love in her deep set onyx pools. She eyes the younger woman with bright green eyes in her tight knee length pencil skirt and ivory silk blouse. Her white coat is folded in half draping over her arm.

Mikoto is certain the young blossom has succeeded in becoming a doctor as she always wanted. She feels proud, so very proud of the young girl she's always thought of as a daughter. That pride turns into sorrow when she remembers the look on her sons face when she left.

The tears he shed silently as he pushed her to accept the offer to go to the most prestigious school of medicine in the world.

He didn't want to be selfish.

He didn't want her to resent him.

The months after she left were hard on him. His eyes would glimmer with hope every time the phone rang, only to be covered in disappointment once he realized the person on the line wasn't her.

The woman remembers all of the anger he struggled with. He didn't understand what he did to deserve her indifference. He didn't realize how harsh he was when he pushed her away.

He only wanted what was best for her, so they could be their best together.

After three years without hearing from her, he started to move on. He dated and had many different girlfriends until he met Emi.

It wasn't that Mikoto wasn't found of Emi, she just knew her Sasuke couldn't ever be happy with her. That didn't mean she interfered. No, it was quite the opposite. She leant support as they needed it.

It ended- this new relationship that was on the path to marriage.

It ended the day _he_ saw her again.

Everything for Sasuke and Emi went downhill from there.

The failure of the relationship didn't sit well with him. He was riddled with guilty thoughts of ruining women's lives. He relived _her_ rejection.

She brought her attention back to the coral haired doctor in front of her and couldn't resist but greet her with a warm embrace.

The pinkette's breath hitched and her body began to tremble.

She never thought Mikoto would show her this love again.

She thought she ruined that when she left them all without a word.

She thought wrong!

"Sakura honey, it has been way too long! I missed you so much- we all do!" The elegant older woman exclaimed.

"I never, I never thought you'd still treat me the same ever again." A curtain of pink covered the heart shaped face as she cast her eyes down in shame not willing to meet the older woman's eyes.

Mikoto would have none of that. She gently took the younger girls chin and raised it. When their eyes met, all Sakura could see is understanding and affection.

Tears began to flow freely down her face.

Tears of joy!

She had been the only mother the rosette knew after her parents were taken from her by an unknown disease at the tender age of 14. Since then she vowed to become a doctor and do everything in her power to prevent anyone else suffering such a loss. Mikoto was there for her every step of the way.

She cut all contact because she couldn't bare Sasuke's rejection and Mikoto is _his_ mother not _hers_ so she stopped calling the entire family as a result.

"Is he happy?" She asked bravely, but didn't allow a response as she continued. "I saw him with his beautiful fiancé. I-I didn't have the courage to say anything to them. I guess I just didn't think he'd move on." Her voices shook with each word as she spoke them.

The older woman's eyes softened. "You should call him. His engagement was cancelled a few weeks ago and he hasn't taken the change well. Naruto is on his honeymoon with Hinata and Itachi is not due to return from the International Peace Summit until a few more weeks. He needs someone he can trust- someone like you."

Before the younger woman could protest the elder placed her hand on the delicate shoulder. "You both need this my child. You still wear the ring he made you, it looks like you never took it off which means you didn't move on. Please do this for me, for you, for _him_."

Sakura didn't stop Mikoto from entering all the family contacts in her phone.

She didn't stop her from hugging her again.

She didn't stop her from leaving her baffled by the exit of the dango shop.

She didn't deny her request.

She knew what it meant.

She had to call him.

* * *

 _In my mind, I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind, I'll always be his girl.  
Only time can tell if I'm his lady.  
But in my mind, I'll always be his girl._

* * *

It took her several days to build up the courage, but one look at the beautifully carved wooden ring he made her when they were only 16, the words "Us Forever", and the infinity symbol on the bottom had her pressing his name on her contact list.

A small dainty hand was pressed on her chest to alleviate the pressure felt from nerves of this going terribly wrong, but she had to take a chance.

He still deserves a chance.

A chance to bridge the gap between them.

A chance to heal.

He deserves someone to be there.

They both needed this.

When he picked up the phone she remained silent briefly before pushing herself to greet him weakly knowing he isn't the most patient of men.

"S-s-sas-s-u-u-ke-k-k-un-n." The delicate quiver of her melodic voice was a clear display of her nerves. Emotions felt like they were exploding on her tongue filling it with a flavor that was both sweet and bitter.

A quick gasp echoed through the phone speaker.

"Sakura?"

The sound of her name in that strong deep voice made her shiver.

"Yes, it's me."

He remained silent on the other line. His palms leaving a thin coat of perspiration on the back of his phone.

"I know it has been a while but, I wanted to see you. Can we meet up?"

The silence on the other line made her look at her phone screen to verify if the call was still connected. It was.

She let out a sigh willing herself to remain calm and free of emotional turmoil.

"Ok, I get it. I apologize for thinking that you'd want to…"

Her words were interrupted by that same strong voice.

"Tomorrow. 8:30 PM. The Taka Lounge. You know which table."

The Taka Lounge- owned by their friends Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo, it's the same place where he took her when he first told her he loved her. Somewhere they used to go all the time to let loose and enjoy life together- their place.

"Yes. I will see you then."

Before he could hang up, she uttered three words.

"I've missed you."

The shock was visible on his face yet there was no one there to witness it. He stared at the phone's screen for what seemed like hours.

He didn't expect her to utter those words to him.

He didn't expect her to call

Those words made him want more, so much more. For the first time since his break-up he felt good. Guilt no longer weighed down on him. He didn't ruin things with Emi- they weren't meant to be. The second he looked into those bright malachite eyes, he knew he couldn't marry her.

Emi knew as well. She mentioned it more often than not. She wanted to purge his loft of any and every item that could possibly be associated with Sakura.

The fights doubled when she caught him staring at her from across the street of the café. He withdrew from her as well. The presence of the pinkette lit a flame within him that he convinced himself was put out long ago.

The dreams began- visions of _her_ smile, one that _she_ does just for _him_ , the echoing of _her_ laughter and sweet melodic voice, _her_ delicate touch and the way _her_ fingers trembled every time _she_ grazed _his_ skin, it all felt so real. Then he'd feel it- the smack to his face courtesy of Emi furious for saying _her_ name in his sleep.

After months of trying to work it out, she left. He was a lost cause.

Her words were "I tried Sasuke, but I deserve someone who loves me. You won't make anyone happy until you let go of your past. I can't wait anymore and you really don't want me to."

She graciously kissed him on the cheek and left- taking the ring with her. He didn't mind. He knew she was right and now he's ready to face that past.

* * *

 _They say if you love something, you've got to let it go._  
 _And if it comes back, then it means so much more._  
 _But if it never does, at least you will know,_  
 _That it was something you had to go through to grow._

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Taka Lounge after having taken double to amount of time to look perfect before seeing him again. The nerves were kicking in as she nearly tripped over her heels. A pair of delicate arms lent her some support.

Her head flew up to meet her beautiful crimson haired best friend. Scarlet eyes sparkling in her direction knowingly mixed with a flash of anger because she visited.

"I don't know whether to be excited or angry!" She adjusted her glasses as the pinkette gained her balance.

"Can't you be a little of both?" Sakura responded shyly.

"Ugh! I hate you! How dare you see Pig before me? I missed you! You both should have come to see me! You should have seen her gloating about how she knew what I didn't." Karin rolled her eyes as she ranted about Ino and her shenanigans. Then she started talking about her love triangle with Suigetsu and Juugo. Sakura could already smell the trouble.

"Anyway, who are you here with?" Karin raised her brow mockingly.

"Well…. I'm kind of… I mean…" Sakura began playing with the hem of her cashmere sweater trying to avoid meeting Karin's eyes. Just as she was about to speak, the wind gets knocked out of her as she hears _his_ voice and smells _his_ cologne.

"She's with me." He said smoothly and with conviction.

Even after all of this time, his presence alone makes her hyperaware of his proximity. Her skin becomes so sensitive and in tuned with his, it feels as if they are one body.

Karin gapes at the scene cheering inwardly. She knew this day would come and all she could say is _it's about time._

Addiction. She feels like an addict who's come in contact with their drug of choice after a long time of abstinence.

Their eyes meet the second she turned around. They feel it. It's there.

No words are needed. He grabs her hand feeling his senses come alive enjoying the absolution of his deprivation.

She's finally here.

With him.

Where she belongs.

He must be dreaming.

She's guided to their table which is located in a private room in the back of the building. The journey was fairly short and comfortably silent. He whispers something to Suigetsu before he sits across from her.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, curious as to what he was telling their fishy friend said man came back with a cart full of goodies. A bottle of expensive cognac and amaretto, sprite, a bucket of ice, and two cognac glasses and all of her favorite drinking snacks including her favorite bruschetta. He left a mixer on the cart, smiled his shark like grin and close the door to the private room but not before addressing the pinkette.

"It's good to have you back Pinky. I hope you enjoy the new décor."

She didn't get to answer. He already left.

"Well that was weird." She muttered to herself.

Sasuke sat back and observed her making them their drink 2 parts Amaretto, 2 parts Cognac, and 3 parts sprite over crushed ice was poured into the glasses making sure to add a maraschino cherry into hers. It was all too surreal for him. It felt as if he were transported to another time entirely.

When she placed the glass in front of him he felt her close without a single touch. He was dying to touch her. All he needed to do was touch her musing that he wasn't sure if she was real. The entire scene felt like what dreams are made of.

Her sweet voice brought him back to reality.

This is real!

She is here!

"Tell me how have you been Sasuke-kun?" She took a sip of her delicious drink before chancing a look at his face.

"Good. Right now, I'm good." A dazzling smile was present on her features taking his breath away.

 _He's still a man of little words._

"Can I ask you something?" Her words were shy, he knew what she was going to ask and he was ready to answer.

"Hn."

"Why? Why did you push me away? Why didn't you want me to stay here with you?" The tremble in her voice told him how much their separation really pained her.

A pain was present in his heart knowing how much time was lost between uncertain as to what would happen upon the conclusion of their outing.

"We used to go visit your parent's grave on the anniversary of their death and on their birthdays every year. You went out with the girls one night and got very drunk…" He laughed and grunted simultaneously. "…I had to pick you up and you insisted I take you to the cemetery and I did. You cried at your parent's grave for hours and I just held you. Then you did something different, you vowed to them that you would become a doctor, the best doctor you could be and work the rest of your life saving other kids from losing their parents. You said you would become proficient on diseases and cures. That's what you wanted."

He took a breath before continuing. "A few months later I found a letter from Harvard offering you the chance to study medicine using a full scholarship. I read the program details, it was everything you wanted. It was a way for you to keep your promise. The only right thing to do was to let you go and hope you came back."

Tears flowed down her face, her porcelain skin flushed with emotion.

She didn't know.

She hid the letter from him.

Leaving him was not something she wanted to consider even if the best medical program in the world wanted her.

She wanted him more.

"I pushed you away because I knew you wouldn't leave otherwise and I didn't want to hold you back. Your dreams and even more, your promise to your parents was important. I couldn't be selfish, not with you." He looked up, exhaustion evident in his eyes. He isn't normally so expressive, but he knew she needed a real explanation.

Through her tears she smiled guiltily.

"I was so angry and hurt. You and your family were all I had. I felt like I lost everything when you told me you didn't want to be with me anymore. You told me that during our college years we should just pursue our dreams and not hold each other back. I was devastated." The fragility in her voice pierced his soul.

"At that moment I decided my best option was to be as far away from you and everyone as possible. I didn't talk to anyone including the girls for years and even then, I couldn't bring myself to call you. It just hurt too much. I should have known that you would never be so cold just to hurt me."

She's always been so emotional.

He should have known.

Still, he knows he did the right thing.

He knew, he's always known what she needed.

* * *

 _In my mind, I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind, I'll always be his girl.  
Only time will tell if I'm his lady.  
But in my mind, I'll always be his girl._

* * *

The way her body tremble made his need to comfort her grow. He was possessed. His body moved towards hers unconsciously. His lean tall frame towered over her as he pulled her up circling his arms around her waist.

Scents of Jasmine and Vanilla mixed with Myrrh and Sandalwood as their bodies touched. He wiped the tears off her face not resisting the urge to press his lips against hers.

She didn't resist either.

It felt so right.

She pulled away. "What about your fiancé?"

He frowned briefly, that is, until he saw the wooden ring on her finger. The ring symbolizing a promise he made to her. A promise that she will always have his heart. A ring that meant forever.

He brought her hand up to their line of vision singling out the ringed finger. His lips pressed against it.

"Nothing has changed. If she's willing to pick up where we left off…. She's right in front of me."

Her face turned red. She wanted to accept his proposal to try again, but she had to know.

"I'm serious Sasuke-kun. What happened to your fiancé?"

He sighed, running his hand through his unruly shoulder length hair.

"You happened."

He locked his eyes on her, effectively paralyzing her.

"I. Saw. You. And that made it impossible for me to settle for her. She left when she realized that."

A thought entered his mind- one he needed to voice.

"How about you?"

Sakura smiled shamefully.

"I've always been yours. This ring never left my finger."

He was overcome with emotions when he swept her in his arms crushing her against his hard body, kissing her with reckless abandon, pouring every ounce of passion in his body into her. He wanted to fill every part of her until she was overflowed.

She returned his fervor with her own determined never to let him go, never to separate from him again.

They were finally whole after feeling half empty for so long.

* * *

 _Always feel this way about ya,_  
 _Always be your lady,_  
 _In my heart, in my mind._  
 _In my heart, in my mind._  
 _In my soul, in my mind._  
 _Baby you should know,_  
 _You're in my thoughts, in my mind._  
 _You're in my prayers, in my mind._  
 _I'll always keep you there._

* * *

She didn't know how they made it to his house. She didn't remember saying good bye to their friends at the Taka Lounge.

They barely made their way through the door before all their clothes were shed. He bathed every inch of her body with kisses running his tongue strategically over the places she was most sensitive.

Every touch set him on fire. She felt so good. Her skin was so soft. She tasted divinely on his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her. The desire they had for each other was suffocating.

He felt like he was going to explode, she felt the same. They were getting impatient, she could no longer wait neither could he.

When their bodies joined, they felt complete. A throaty moan escaped her lips. He growled into her neck biting her clavicle in the process.

Every thrust felt like heaven, every part of their bodies being consumed to the intensity of their passion. Evidence of their bliss filled coupling echoed through the house. The scent of their mixed sweat permeated through the air. The sound of their skins slapping together reverberated in the room.

"Sasuke-kun" She moaned.

Her breath fanned against his ear. He loved how their bare skins felt against each other, the way her back arched each time he went deeper in her core with precise pressure that ensured she'd reach her ecstasy over and over again.

They were rapidly approaching the precipice.

"Oh yes! Harder!" She scream as he quickened the pace muttering curses under his breath as he felt her tighten around him.

"Fuck Sakura, I barely holding on." He reached down and bit her lip scooping her up in his arms pounding into her relentlessly leaving kisses down her neck. He took her pert pink nipple in his mouth biting down on it causing her to cry out!

And just like that, they let go!

The past was behind them, it no longer mattered. The only thing that matters is him being able to hold her once more as they slept.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered as his warmth comforted her to sleep.

"Us Forever" He smirked as he kissed her neck and closed his eyes.

* * *

A little sappy, I know. Sasuke is a little OOC but had he experienced a normal childhood he may have become this man.

Please let me know what you think. Now I must get back to writing my story updates.

By the way Emi is only featured on episode 83 of Naruto. She is the woman who lured Jariaya on a date when Itachi was trying to get to Naruto.

Lots of Love,

Elevated Jewel


End file.
